<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handmade Chocolate by Europe_Sakana, Vera_White</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436678">Handmade Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana'>Europe_Sakana</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/pseuds/Vera_White'>Vera_White</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/pseuds/Vera_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handmade Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/gifts">Vera_White</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis thought it was an ordinary day of exploration, he didn't understand what Coco was whispering to Selicia today.<br/>When he walked into the bedroom at night, he saw Selicia with her hands behind her body and saw the dessert that had been hidden in her hands, he remembered that today was a special day and took the beautifully wrapped carton and put the chocolates aside first, giving his lover a hug first.</p><p>He wanted to say a lot to the lovely girl in front of him, whether it was the pity he felt when he first met her, or the heart-to-heart he felt when they fought together, or the heartbeat he felt when he finally realized his feelings. However, scholars with literary skills, in front of their lovers in the end still have to be shy words, a thousand words into a warmth and a simple ......<br/>"Thank you, Selicia, happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>Selicia smiled shyly and let Louis sit on the edge of the bed, and she sat on the lap of the young man as usual, opened the gift box and picked up a heart-shaped chocolate and brought it to Louis' mouth.<br/>"This time I made my own chocolates ...... So I'll do the last step myself, Louis, be a good boy and open your mouth--"<br/>Cocoa beans are very bitter, but when they are made into desserts, they become a representative of sweetness.<br/>Louis obeyed and ate the dessert Selicia fed him. Before the girl could react, he hugged her around the waist and gently tugged her chin to open her mouth when her lips met. Louis gave a piece of chocolate to Selicia in the middle of the kiss, and the whole kiss was instantly overflowing with the sweetness of the thick chocolate sauce.</p><p>"Mmmm ..... . Louis, I have made other chocolates too ......?"</p><p>"No need to rush," the kiss finished Louis has also reached out to pounce on his lover on the bed, bright red eyes glittering like a target hunter." You are much sweeter than chocolate."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>